


Just the Three of Us

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M, prompts and drabbles collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how it is, Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin stick together.</p><p>//collection of Mavinsay drabbles and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from scottysamplenacelles: Lindsay wants her boys to dress up as kitties

Michael was nearly asleep at the bottom of a cuddle puddle, arm around Gavin next to him and Lindsay on top of them, when he was brought back to consciousness by a simple question:

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

He cracked an eye open, shuffling minutely to, hopefully, not wake the sleeping Gavin or roll Lindsay off him.  ”I don’t know.  Why?”

Lindsay smiled, soft and sweet and not at all soothing.  ”If I dress you up, would you wear it all day?  You and Gavin?”

"I mean, as long as I’m not naked, sure.  And Gavin’s walked around in a giant dick, so naked might be a step up."  Michael leaned up and kissed Lindsay gently.  "Halloween’s like, a week away, though.  Go to sleep."

\- - - - -

Michael hadn’t expected this when he opened the door to his and Lindsay’s apartment.

"Linds…what is that?" Gavin asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

Michael couldn’t even articulate what he was thinking when he walked in with Gavin.  Lindsay had begged off going for bevs after work, so it was just Michael and Gavin from their little triad.  He hadn’t expected…this, though.

"Your Halloween costumes!"  Lindsay’s face lost its smile as they just stared.  "Michael, you said I could make your costumes…"

Michael cast his mind back, vaguely remembering a conversation right before he fell asleep.  ”I…yeah,” he murmured helplessly, glancing over to Gavin.  The Brit smiled waveringly, moving over to take Lindsay’s hand.

"Don’t cry, Linds, I just…what are we going to be?"  Michael let out a sigh of relief that his boyfriend had caught the reference and rolled with it.

Lindsay smiled, pulling him over.  ”See, I’ve finished the tails - just wire frames with fabric over the top - and I’ve started the cat ears over here…”

And if they went into work the next day in matching costumes, and if Lindsay planted herself next to Michael on the couch after kissing Gavin on the cheek and whispered in his ear,  _thanks for wearing this_ , well.

No one said anything at all.


	2. It Doesn't Take a Rocket Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Michael and Lindsay realize what they're missing. (possibly to be continued)

It was a normal - or as normal as it got - day in the Achievement Hunter office.  As usual, they were filming a Let’s Play, and Lindsay, as the creator of yet another wonderful masterpiece for a map, was teamed up with Gavin and Michael, as had been the pattern for the last few videos they’d done.

They’d just scored another point when…

"Man, you three are getting it on in here!  Spillover from the bedroom?"

Michael gave a customary laugh at Ray’s joke as he glanced at his fiancée.  Lindsay just grinned from her spot on the floor in the middle of the room, the only place she could fit and be able to be in the same room for their Let’s Play.

Later that night, however, curled up around each other and half-asleep, Michael brought it up again.

"So, Lindsay," he began, rubbing her stomach since her back was pressed against his chest.  "Ray’s been making a LOT of jokes.  Like, Mavinsay almost."

"Michael, it’s  _all_  been Mavinsay-ish.”  Lindsay rolled until she was looking at Michael.  ”Let’s face it, you, me, and Gavin have teamed up a lot the past few Let’s Plays.”

"Yeah."  Michael stayed quiet for a few minutes, and heard Lindsay sigh.

"You feel it too?"

"Like something’s missing?"  At Lindsay’s nod, Michael sighed.  "Yeah."

"Gavin’s basically attached to your hip anyway, so…"  Michael sat up to look at her, and she waggled her eyebrows in obvious suggestion.  He laughed and gently punched her shoulder.

"No, but really…do you want to…you know…"  He trailed off, running out of words, but Lindsay knew exactly what he was asking.

"We…we could ask him, at least," she murmured.  "Not tonight, though.  Tomorrow.  For sure."

"Even if I have to push him against a wall, he’s gonna get the message," Michael murmured, burying his face into Lindsay’s hair and drifting off to sleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a prompt for me? Send me Mavinsay prompts by going to kirkfan2255.tumblr.com/ask OR leave a comment with your prompt below (I think you can message here too but I'm not certain. If you can, feel free to shoot me one of those too :D).


End file.
